


I Won't Say I'm In Love - AU

by Dancingintherainagain



Category: Shameless (US), gallavich - Fandom
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - High School, Gallavich, High School, M/M, Shameless, Shameless Smut
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-05-03
Updated: 2015-05-03
Packaged: 2018-03-28 20:06:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,781
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3868102
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dancingintherainagain/pseuds/Dancingintherainagain
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ian Gallagher has been moved back to the South side after Clayton and Lucy decided that Ian had caused too much trouble living on the North side.<br/>Ian has to complete his last two years of high school living in the Gallagher house hold, he basically was dumped at, and knows almost no one other than his half siblings.<br/>Whilst his favorite subject will always be English, this new dark haired boy is making maths, his originally most hated subject, almost bearable and he might even be able to pass it?</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Won't Say I'm In Love - AU

**Author's Note:**

> This is just a little AU idea I had and decided to run with it.  
> Let me know what you think xx

Ian finds himself pacing in his new room that he shares with his two younger brothers, or really half-brothers. Clayton and Lucy decided it was better for everyone if he went back to live in the Gallagher household for his last two years of high school. He had lived with Clayton and Lucy for all of his younger school years and now, of all times, they decided that he needs to back to the noisy Gallagher home, after he got into a ‘large amount of trouble’ according to them. Frank had dropped him on Clayton’s doorstep after realising that he wasn’t his and said he ‘couldn’t afford another kid’ like he actually paid for anything. 

Ian had always keep in close touch with his siblings, his only connection back to the South Side, always wishing he could go back there after Franks abonnement. Fiona and Lip had agreed it was better for Ian to live on the North side with Lucy and Clayton because they could afford to send him to a nice school and he could go to college. Yet there he was one week ago standing on the steps of the Gallagher house on the South Side with all his belongings packed into 3 big bags in hopes that his only real family would take him in.  
He wasn’t really going to miss the North Side. He would miss his best friend, Layla, of course, but there was texting and skype for that, and he would miss the really good coffee shop hidden in the alleyway 2 blocks from his high school too. Layla had made him promise that all hot guys in any of his classes MUST be snap chatted to her immediately upon their arrival into his view. She thought it was the coolest thing having a gay best friend, despite his lack in clothing knowledge for girls, she loved him non-the-less. 

Ian took a deep breath and pulled on a pair of nice jeans, a white top and a long-sleeved flannel shirt preparing himself for the impending cold that waited in the brisk, late September air. Bracing himself for the always full Gallagher kitchen, he took two steps at a time down into the room. All the young Gallagher’s were sitting at the table eating waffles all buzzing with the first-day-of-school nerves. 

Fiona was the first to notice him. “Morning Ian,” She voices over the noise. “How you feeling?” 

“Sick to the stomach,” is all Ian can manage through gritted teeth as he walks over to the instant coffee machine inwardly sighing and wanting his alleyway coffee.  
Fiona laughs and just pulls him into a warm hug “You will be fine. You will make friends quickly don’t worry. Everyone is going to want to know who the new, mysterious Gallagher is,” she winks and hands him a plate of waffles. “Now eat, please.”

Ian reluctantly takes his plate and his bitter cup of dirt and sits at the table with his siblings. He eats in silence listening to the stories of Debbie’s and Carl’s summer mishaps and adventures not at all pleased that school is started back so soon. He relates to their feelings. 

“Alright Ian, let’s go. We need to go to the office and get all your shit so you can actually start school today,” Lip states as he moves to put his dishes in the sink and gives Fiona a kiss on the check. 

Ian reluctantly stand and gives Fiona a hug, grabs his lunch and waves goodbye to his littler siblings. 

____

 

Ian arrives almost half way through his first period, which happens to be English, one of his favourites. Why was it always that way? As he stumbles into the almost full senior English class he sees a swarm of eyes move to the sound of the door opening. He looks to his shoes almost reflexively as the teacher pauses his lecture. 

“Ian Gallagher? How lovely of you to join our class,” the teacher states as Ian hands over his slip. The mention of a Gallagher name sends up a low whisper from the students. “I am Mr Cavallo. Why don’t you go and take the last spare seat next to Mr Milkovich?” Mr Cavallo gives him a warm smile and a nod as he goes back to his teaching. 

Ian looks to the back of the room and sees a gorgeous boy with the most amazing blue eyes looking at him, and Ian sees the last empty seat next to him. The adolescent looks back to the teacher progressing with his lesson and trying hard to make it look like he wasn’t just checking out Ian the way the Ian is him. As Ian nears he notes that this teenager had jet black hair that stood out so vibrantly against his pale white skin. Ian takes his seat and try’s very hard to focus on the lesson one he realises that he had done this topic before back in the North side. Of course his favourite subject was going to be the class that was focussing on his past schools topics. 

He found himself sending side glances to this Mr Milkovich and catching his deep blue eyes once again before the dark haired man turned back to the front of the room. His eyes were not the ordinary light blue that are usually held, not even the same colour blue as the sky. They were blue like the crystal blue sea that you could tell held deep and dark secrets that not a single person knew. Ian felt himself wanting to know those secrets and he had no idea why. 

Ian inwardly kicked himself for letting such a thing go through his mind. It was in the South side. If a single person found out his was even thinking like that he would go home without a limb, let alone if they find out he is gay. He vaguely remembers that the Milkovich family. He was positive that there was the Terror Terry, which lived only a few streets over, and was a part of that family. He can’t believe that he still remembers Lip and himself calling him that over the various skype calls about the mysterious Mandy Milkovich who Lip has given himself to. He guessed that this must be her brother, considering there was a striking resemblance, not that he would tell Mandy that, she would kill him. Ian remembers her talking about her dickhead of a brother in the last week, she practically spent it at the Gallagher’s. 

“How about you Gallagher?” Mr Cavallo asks making Ian come back to life and realise where he was. 

“Oh sorry what was the question?” the Milkovich boy snorts beside him but composes himself as Cavallo repeats his question. 

“Why was it that Daisy started crying when Gatsby was throwing his new shirts around the room?”

“Oh. Well she realised that Gatsby hadn’t even worn those shirts and that basically came to realise that all the clothing, the whole house and even his lifestyle was all to impress Daisy. She claims that she loves him but in the end Tom and her leave their mess for everyone else to clean up, basically only require their money for their lives and are really both perfect people for each other with their carelessness and vast selfishness that they have towards other people,” Ian had loved readying Gatsby last year and really he couldn’t be happier of any other topic to repeat. 

Mr Cavallo gives him a look of utter awe for his knowledge on the subject and continues using Ian’s words to enhance his message with only minutes before the bell. 

“How the fuck did you know that?” Ian hears a faint whisper from beside him and turns to see the Milkovich boy looking at him with very serious eyes. 

“I studied Gatsby last year and really F. Scott Fitzgerald is one of my favourite writers,” Ian say causally and turns back to the lesson. 

He sees from the corner of his eye the dark haired boy slouch back in his chair like he was a giant three year old and world just isn’t fair. 

“I expect at least 400 words written for your final Analytical Essays due by tomorrow. The sooner you get it started then the less you will have to stress at the end of the term,” Mr Cavallo states just as the bell sounds. “Mr Gallagher please stay behind I have some material to give to you.” 

The class stand and proceed out the door towards whatever class they were going to zombie through next as Ian makes his way the front of the room. 

“That was quiet some knowledge on The Great Gatsby you have there.” 

“Thank you. It’s one of my favourites and I studied it last year at my old school,” Ian watches as his teacher rummages through his draws searching for something and apparently finding it from the grunt of success that Ian hears. 

“Well lucky for you then. Here your copy of the book as well as some of the worksheet and the assignment. Good luck Mr Gallagher, and please don’t go nodding off in my class. You may have done this before but I expect you to produce great things,” Mr Cavallo says as he grabs his belongings and Ian heads to the door. 

Sadly Ian had Maths next which meant he was going to be struggling to even remotely understand what was going on. 

As he walks into the classroom and places his slip on the teachers table he sees a spare seat next a familiar dark haired man. 

“Can I sit here?” Ian asks.

“You can do whatever the fuck you want,” the teen says without looking up from his book. Ian notices his home done tattooed knuckles and can’t help but laugh. FUCK U – UP so boldly printed across and really this boy did give that impression. 

“I am Ian by the way,” Ian takes his seat next to him and gets his books out. 

“Do I look like I fucking care?” the Milkovich boy looks at him with menacing eyes. 

“Sorry,” Ian sinks back into his seat. 

The teacher walks into the class and sees the bright yellow slip on the desk and looks for a new face. She locks eyes with Ian and smiles. “Hi Ian. I am Ms Tanner. Mickey would you be so kind as to making sure that Mr Gallagher gets full understanding of all of this?” She hears a faint grunt from the boy and smiles. “Thank you and welcome to South Chicago, Ian.”

So that was his name. Mickey. 

Mickey Milkovich.


End file.
